After Bloody Sunday
by PennypPen
Summary: Bloody Sunday of 1972 is over, but it has shaken Northern Ireland's world. Changing everything for the small nation.
1. Chapter 1: After the Bloodshed

_**(A/N: It will be sad.)**_

After Bloody SundayChapter 1: After the BloodshedBeep … Beep … Beep

Northern Ireland slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and noticed he was lying in a hospital. He moaned, everything hurt.

"Rory?" Ireland asked in a whisper. "Rory are ye okay? C … can ye hear me? Rory?"

Northern Ireland let out another small moan as he turned to look at his brother.

"Wh … what happened?" Northern Ireland asked.

Ireland couldn't respond, he didn't want his brother to know what happened.

"Cillian?" Northern Ireland asked in a dry voice. "I remember soldiers and gunshots and all I could see and smell was blood. It was everywhere. Oh God, it was everywhere. Bodies lay in it, motionless. Why, what caused this to happen? How did it come to this?"

The date was January 30th 1972, a day that would forever be known as Bloody Sunday. It would be a day that would forever change Northern Ireland.

(A/N: Yeah, I'm going to be writing about Northern Ireland after Bloody Sunday.

(For those of you who don't know what it was here's a summary (which is from,  this-day-in-history/bloody-sunday-in-northern-ireland) In Londonderry, Northern Ireland, 13 unarmed civil rights demonstrators are shot dead by British Army paratroopers in an event that becomes known as "Bloody Sunday." The protesters, all Northern Catholics, were marching in protest of the British policy of internment of suspected Irish nationalists. British authorities had ordered the march banned, and sent troops to confront the demonstrators when it went ahead. The soldiers fired indiscriminately into the crowd of protesters, killing 13 and wounding 17.)

Anyway I know this chapter was short but please leave a review and I'll get to chapter two soon. And please take the poll on my profile page. Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Visit

_**(A/N: I'm finally updating this NOTE there is one f bomb at the end you have been warned)**_

**Chapter 2: An Unwelcome Visit**

As the doctor left Rory turned to his twin, "do ye think he's telling the truth?"

Cillian sighed and looked at his brother. The doctor had said Rory had been shot in the leg and would fine again.

"The doctor wouldn't lie Rory, ye will be okay again."

"Then why don't I believe him? Cillian, I don't feel like I'm going to be okay."

Ireland sighed and turned to look out the window. He wanted to find some way to help or at least comfort his twin. However, what he saw didn't make him anymore confident and ready to help his brother. Cillian saw a very mad England storming towards the entrance to the hospital.

"Get ready." Cillian said in an annoyed tone.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"Arthur is on his way up."

Rory moaned a little, both from the pain and the fact that Arthur was the very last person he wanted to see right then and there.

A few minutes later the door opened with a bang, and in walked a very mad England.

England turned to Ireland and yelled, "what the bloody Hell happened to my bloody embassy!?"

Cillian laughed dryly and said "you know damn well what happened to yer little embassy and ye should know why."

England glared at Ireland knowing he couldn't say anything that would make his brother feel guilty.

England walked over to Rory.

"Well," England started.

"Well, what?" Rory asked with his eyes closed.

"Are you going to apologize for what your people caused?"

Northern Ireland stared up at his younger brother and simply said, "no."

"NO! What the bloody Hell do you mean by no? Do you know how much trouble this has caused me? No, you don't because you simply can't understand it!"

Rory sat up in bed at glared at England.

"Ye don't understand it Arthur! Ye never have. How dare ye come and tell me that I don't understand what is happening! Arthur it is happening to my people! God, I see it every damn day. Ye don't know what's going on because ye don't see. It doesn't haunt ye every time ye close yer eyes. Until it does that, don't talk ta me about how I don't understand." As Rory finished tears begin pricking in the corners of his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away.

"Well, what happened on the 30th is still your fault."

Rory pushed himself up straighter in bed. "How the hell is it my fault?! My people wanted their rights, their civil rights. Damn it Arthur it was a PEACEFUL protest. Peaceful as in we want no trouble we just want our rights. But ye had come in with yer God damn 1 Para."

Arthur raised his hand to Rory ready to slap him any moment, but slowly brought it back down to his side. "If you are blaming me and the people of the 1st Battalion, Parachute Regiment, (1 Para) it wont get you far."

"It wont get him anywhere because what was written in the 'Widgery Report was a lie, 'the soldiers' shooting bordered on the reckless'. Ye cleared the damn soldiers of blame Arthur and ye know it. Ye want to make Rory and his people look like monsters." Ireland stated coldly.

"Stay out of it Cillian!"

"Arthur if I could I would. However I can't. What yer people did was massacre. I'm not about to let my twin deal with this alone."

Tension was quickly growing in the room; Rory knew any second one of his brothers would say something they would regret.

"Look, Cillian I'm happy yer helpin' me, but I'll be okay and Arthur, get da fuck outa my room.'

"Well," Arthur said as he turned to go.

Once Arthur was gone Rory sunk back down into his bed. "God why does he hafta do this?"

"He thinks he can get away with anything and not hafta…"

"Cillian," Rory cut of his brother. "I want ta be alone for a while do ye mind?"

"Oh yeah, sorry. I'll see ye tomorrow." Cillian said as he left.

Once Rory was alone he felt a little safer. He let the tears he had been holding back all day roll down his face as he sunk even farther under the white sheet wanting to get as far away from everything as he could.

_**(A/N: Well that was really depressing. I want to say a quick thanks to kornerbrandon for some of the ideas that got this chapter written and a few quotes that were used.**_

_**Please take the poll on my profile page if you haven't and as always thanks for reading and leave a review.)**_


End file.
